


Birthday Boy

by ThatsRealMagic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsRealMagic/pseuds/ThatsRealMagic
Summary: It's the day before Naruto's birthday and he's only just getting back from a mission that ran very long. Surely Sakura wouldn't be too mean to him the day before his birthday right? Right?!





	Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. As the story will demonstrate, Sakura does.**

* * *

Naruto traipsed in through the front door, grumbling loudly into the darkened room. His eyes zeroing in on the comfy armchair and his bones cried out in need to rest. It had to be well past midnight, he’d been travelling all day. He let his pack fall by the door with a heavy thud.

He was semi-relieved Sakura was at the hospital for her night shift. As much as he’d missed her, she’d only be grumpy at him for being so loud this late at night. Which he didn’t need right now.

The mission Kakashi had given him was a bitch of a thing. Ripping out another group of bandits terrorising a village on the border to Whirlpool, not to mention the day or two extra spent instructing the smattering of ninja and kunoichi left there to defend it … his aches had aches.

All he really wanted was a long shower and then to sleep next to Sakura. He saw his chair and decided a shower could wait.

He all but collapsed onto the chair, his body heaving a monumental sigh of relief as he reclined, the back of his head resting over the top of the chair.

Sleep was hovering over him as he felt fingers ruffle through his hair, scratching at his scalp gently as a warm kiss grazed his forehead, long hair tickling his face. ‘Hi Sakura,’ he murmured. ‘I thought you were at work?’

‘Hi baby,’ Sakura whispered against his skin. ‘Got the shift off when your message said you’d be getting back later than planned.’

Naruto grunted. ‘Took longer to deal with the-’

Sakura’s fingers covered his lips tenderly. ‘Shh, tomorrow. You’re home now.’

He groaned gently, leaning back a little more as Sakura’s fingers continued their path over his scalp, her lips placing soft, gentle kisses over his face.

‘That feels wonderful,’ Naruto murmured, sleep dancing back up as Sakura’s hair slipped away from his face, the scent of her hair tickling up his nose. ‘Kami, you smell so good.’

‘Well you have literally just spent several days in motel rooms and tents,’ Sakura pointed out as she cupped his chin, scratching at the growing blond stubble. ‘Anyone would smell divine after that.’

Naruto laughed lightly, moving his head so his lips pressed against her palm. ‘All the same Sakura-chan.’

‘I know,’ she said, the smile in her kiss against his hair mirroring his own. ‘I missed you too.’

He finally opened his eyes, Sakura’s smiling face above him as she doubled over to kiss his lips. Pink covering the darkness around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands rubbing her back slowly.

She sighed into him, her hands playing around his collar, warm hands rubbing around his neck and collarbones as the kiss deepened.

Fingers traced over scars and muscle, lips sparking against his as her touch ran warm over his skin. The warmth dipping lower and lower the longer she was touching him.

‘Sakura,’ he said as her hand disappeared up to her wrist, her fingers running over a fresh scar over his chest as her fingers moved under his top.

‘This one’s new,’ Sakura murmured against his lips. ‘Kurama not got to it yet?’

‘No,’ Naruto said as he broke the kiss. The lack of his lips on hers doing nothing to discourage Sakura’s fingers trailing his chest. ‘I had to use a lot of his chakra. He’s sleeping.’

‘Poor Naruto,’ Sakura said as she kissed his whiskers, the feel of her soft lips sending a delightful shudder down his spine. ‘Want me to heal it?’

Pulling her wrist, the pinkette letting her hand be removed from his chest, Naruto shook his head. ‘Nah, it’ll sort itself out after some sleep. Speaking of which …’

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

‘I love that you were here to meet me with all kinds of kisses and stuff Sakura-chan,’ he said carefully, measuring his words. ‘And you look absolutely breath-taking as always, but I am so bone tired all I think I’m capable of is a shower and bed. If my wonderful girlfriend would wait until the morning … I can give you two really good minutes?’

He gave her his most winning smile, threw in a cheeky wink and gave her ass a good squeeze for extra convincing, holding her behind, until Sakura snorted and pushed his head to the side with a smothered smile.

‘You’re such a kiss ass,’ she said as she leant down to kiss him gently. ‘Knew I should have lain the seduction on harder.’

‘It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying it …’ Naruto protested as he reached up to stroke her cheek. ‘Sexy stuff the second I’m back through the door? I love that.’

She laughed warmly and motioned at his lap pointedly. Which was pointing back at her quite clearly through his pants. ‘Clearly.’

His mind and dick were in two different places, it’s twitching at Sakura’s hand being anywhere in its vicinity reminding him just how long it had been since he’d been with her. Seemingly reading his mind Sakura smiled and pulled his head back for a long kiss.

‘Sakura,’ he murmured against her lips. His head lolling forward as she let him loose and stood, her hands already massaging his shoulders. He tried to shake himself out of the pleasant buzz of relief coming from her touch. But gods above did it feel good to have her hands on him again. ‘But yeah, I’d be useless to you right now. Plus I smell.’

‘You’re never useless to me,’ Sakura retorted kindly. ‘But if you really are that tired … maybe you should shower and then we’ll go to bed.’

‘And then in the morning?’ Naruto said hopefully, turning his head to look up at her. Leaving the hope for birthday morning sex in the air between them.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. ‘Whatever you want. Now come on, go get in the shower and I’ll put your pack away.’

Her hands left him, the pleasant buzz of her touch gone too, as she moved past him and picked up the heavy pack up with one hand. Like it wasn’t filled with supplies and gear, but a couple of packets of gum, she hefted it over her shoulder.

The fact that she did the whole thing in a pair of pink jeans and a loose fitting green light sweatshirt only added to the impressiveness of the easy movement … she was awesome.

He smiled at her expectant look as she walked past him, her fingers running through his hair as she pushed his head to the side again. ‘Go on, shower, sleeping in that chair will hurt you back.’

‘Yes Dr Haruno,’ Naruto said teasingly to Sakura’s retreating back. His eyes dipping down to her hypnotic swaying hips, making him wish he wasn’t so tired.

But he was. Even the gentle ease settling into his bones from being home with Sakura wasn’t enough to make him less tired. So he dragged his lucky ass to the bathroom just as Sakura disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

Naruto groaned as the hot water hit his skin, more relief spreading over his muscles, the spots where Sakura had been massaging easing quicker than everywhere else.

Standing under the water, Naruto felt the dirt and grime wash away, the dry blood and caked on mud coming away so easily. It was heavenly.

He started to make a more active role in the shower, lathering up his hands and starting to scrub away what the hot water couldn’t, sighing in relief as he did.

If he hadn’t heard her approaching, Naruto would have jumped when the shower curtain was pulled back and Sakura stood before him, naked.

Long pink hair falling over her shoulders and breasts, which looked as perky and delectable as ever, he could barely stand to look away from them. But when he did he was greeted with the curve of her hip, the gathering of pink hair above her mound and smooth legs that belonged wrapped around him.

She stepped into the tub, and Naruto didn’t know if it was simply the sight of her naked or a mix of that and finally being on his way to clean … but he couldn’t hide his arousal.

Something Sakura’s lime green eyes delighted in as she looked down at his stiffened state. She didn’t say anything, just smiled knowingly at him.

Which made it twitch. Damn sexy woman.

He turned so his back was to her and continued scrubbing away dirt. It was easier to hide his smirk and the growing lack of tiredness. ‘I can feel you objectifying me you know, when I’m vulnerable and weak.’

Sakura snorted and ran her fingers down his back, following the path of a bead of water all the way to his tailbone. ‘It’s not my fault, have you seen you? Besides, you think I didn’t see you staring at my ass earlier? We’re even.’

He wasn’t even going to try and deny that. ‘What happened to letting me rest and then those fun minutes in the morning?’

‘I’m not going back on that.’ Sakura shrugged, pulling the shower curtain back over so the water wouldn’t cover the floor. ‘I needed a shower too, and it’s not like we can’t control ourselves. Now stop hogging the hot water.’

Sakura nudged him out the way, his back hitting the tile as she moved in front of him in the tub, the hot water running down the smooth skin of her back in fast droplets that travelled to the groove of her ass. Which was currently a hairsbreadth from his hardened member.

She groaned, the noise having to be deliberate, as her hands ran over her body, spreading the water over her chest, toned stomach and between her legs, her eyes closed in relief as she lifted her face into the water. Droplets of water he wanted to lick away glistening down the curve of her breast.

‘Who’s objectifying who now Naruto?’ Sakura asked, her voice the perfect mix of smug and accusatory, drawing his gaze to her raised eyebrows, long pink hair darkening as it clung around her neck and to her back. ‘Can’t a woman have a shower without you being a massive perv?’

‘This is payback for me being too tired isn’t it?’ Naruto peered at her, doing his best not to follow the movement of her turning under the water, her breasts jiggling as she contorted herself so every bit of her body got a touch of the glorious water. ‘That’s why you’re teasing me right now.’

‘No,’ Sakura said, her lie so blatant she didn’t even bother to hide the smug smile that pulled at her lips. ‘The fact that you are too tired to fuck me is not why I’m teasing you.’

Naruto growled as Sakura ran her hands over his still soapy ones and started to rub the lather into her skin. ‘How much revenge are you going to need tonight?’

The pinkette cocked her head to the side, soap suds clinging to her body as she smiled. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I have a question for you.’

Naruto frowned. ‘What?’

‘Are you going to finish your shower?’ Sakura asked, her voice the picture of innocence. ‘Or do you need my help?’

Naruto was going to answer when pale green light lit the space between them. Sakura, hands glowing, reached out to touch him, the feeling of relief instantaneous as it had been when he’d been in the chair. The pleasant buzz spreading out through his entire body, relaxing tightened muscles as Sakura ran her hands over them.

Her very touch revitalised him, her fingers over his shoulders, her palm over his bicep, the light scratch of her nails over his stomach as they dipped low before pulling away from where he wanted her to touch him most.

But he knew his girlfriend. He’d have to earn that.

Something he was more than willing to do now he felt more and more of his strength coming back.

Which Sakura apparently had been counting on as she leant up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips slowly. ‘Better?’ She asked simply.

He turned her around, a slow smile spreading across her lips as the light faded and she eased back into him, the curve of her ass pressing against his hardness. ‘Much.’

Naruto kissed her neck as his soapy hands ran over her stomach, the path they travelled marked by suds. Sakura sighed happily as his hands snaked to her sides, along her ribs and down to her hips, before looping back around to her belly button.

The pinkette tilted her head back, kissing any part of his face she could as his lips moved along her shoulders and neck. She rubbed up against him and he groaned into her ear.

Kami, he’d missed her so fucking much. With Sakura’s medical jutsu firing through him again he was reminded just how many nights he’d had where all he’d wanted was this.

The memory of her skin under his touch had both helped and hampered his sleep ever since he’d been away.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned as his hands ghosted up to her breasts, large hands cupping them tenderly as his thumbs worried her nipples. ‘Naruto.’

‘I love you,’ Naruto whispered as he nibbled her ear, his hands massaging her breasts possessively, egged on by her gentle sighs of delight. Her body flush against him, every move she made causing her ass to grind against his hard dick.

‘Love you,’ Sakura said back. She turned to catch his lips with hers, the angle allowing him to see the hot water running over her finger covered breasts, the soap suds he’d been rubbing in gliding away until they were gone. ‘Kami I’ve missed you.’

Her hands lifted to his, gasping as he squeezed her breasts and he could see the smile spread across her lips. ‘And I see what you’ve missed huh Naruto?’

Naruto pinched both her nipples and she moaned long and low. ‘Yeah, like I’m the only one who’s missed this huh Sakura-chan?’

‘Shut up and touch me.’ Sakura guided one of his hands from her breasts, still letting out little puffs of happy air as his other hand continued to massage and squeeze.

His fingers grazed down her stomach, running over the definitions of her muscles, to the softer skin of her waist. Grooves of water pre-empting his touch, the creamy flesh under his fingertips was slippery and warm as his hand cupped her sex.

Releasing his hand, Sakura leant back into him as he began to rub at her clit. A hungry groan trembling through her whole body. With his hand on her breast and the other between her legs, Naruto was wrapped around her.

He growled into her neck as he nibbled it, her skin pressed against him driving him crazy as his fingers sped up on their own accord. Drawing out his fingers along Sakura’s lips, earning him a low, tortured moan.

Her hand went to his hair, weaving her fingers into his dampen hair, scratching at his scalp weakly. Lips searching for anything of him they could reach, messy kisses, wet kisses from the shower water and cut off halfway kisses when Naruto eased a finger inside her.

‘Kami,’ she groaned. ‘Yes.’

Chuckling into her hair, Naruto nibbled her ear and eased his finger deep into her, delighting in the soft velvety sensation of her sex. Closing around his finger, Naruto pulled it to her entrance but never fully out, slowly filling her and curving his finger into a hook as he rubbed at her roughly in three quick successive rubs, followed by a slow and gentle single rub.

Keeping the pattern, with her fingers tightening around his hair, pulling as he teased her. Grabbing at his head as her hips wriggled with his movement, trying to find his rhythm to match it and enhancing the pleasure he gave in her sloppy attempts of energetic desperation.

When she finally managed to find the rhythm and her hips were moving with his thrusting fingers Naruto grinned into her neck, her grip lax on his hair as she focused on rubbing against him to match his fingers.

Pressure building in his base just in time for when he found her clit again, rubbing hurriedly against the bundle of nerves with his thumb, making Sakura jerk forward in his grasp and moan out a lengthy curse.

His thumb moved at an equally maddening steady pace, Naruto kissed her neck possessively, the trembling whimper of her approaching orgasm shuddering from her mouth. She was so close he could taste it.

Sakura bucked against his grasp, her ass determinedly rubbing against his hardness. Eagerly driving him on as he teased her. Three quick rubs and one long one, Sakura’s arms latched around his. Over and over again until he could feel her knees beginning to wobble.

‘Naruto,’ she gasped, his hand leaving her breast so he could wrap his arm under both of them to keep her upright. Her strong fingers wrapping around the support, her head tilted back into him as she moaned continuously. ‘So close.’

‘Cum Sakura-chan,’ Naruto whispered into her hair, fingers still not going quicker. ‘Cum.’

She threw her head back as he thrust a second finger into her, the sensation almost enough to send her spiralling into release on its own. The spreading of her lips to allow the extra digit made her mouth open in a silent moan as she all but crumbled against him, her pulse beating around his fingers as he thrust into her in slow, deep movements.

‘Gonna …’ the pinkette mumbled as her body pressed into him. ‘Oh Kami! Naruto.’

Hooking his fingers back in four very quick pulls, Sakura’s folds pulsed and she came hard and fast all over his fingers, her wetness slipping down as quickly as it came.

‘Fuck,’ Sakura hissed into the air as a giddy smile, all lopsided and gorgeous, lit up her face. ‘That was amazing.’

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Her tongue searching for his before their lips even met. A furious battle that Naruto almost lost the second her tongue touched his.

Their lips came apart, panting and sharing each other’s air, the pinkette grinned at him as she righted herself to stand facing him. ‘Thank you Naruto,’ she pecked him on the lips. ‘I needed that.’

He smiled back, painfully aware of how hard he was, and kissed her forehead. ‘You’re welcome. Speaking of need …’

His eyes glanced downwards at his erection, it hovering in the space between them as it throbbed, and he winked at her.

Her gaze followed and she smirked. ‘Need me to do something about that huh?’

‘Please?’ Naruto said half-jokingly. The desperation to have release probably painted over his face like it was in permanent marker.

‘No problem baby,’ Sakura whispered as she closed the gap, her hands going to his member, stroking up and down so her palms covered him from tip to base. Her lips millimetres from his as she stroked him.

Naruto was so lost in the ecstasy of Sakura’s touch that he didn’t notice the faint green glow and numb feeling spreading through his rapidly slackening length.

‘There you go!’ Sakura said cheerfully, pulling away from his with a quick peck. ‘You’re all sorted for your shower. Make sure not to take too long though, you must be exhausted from your long mission.’

‘But-’ Naruto started, his head whirling from the sudden numbing feeling washing over his lower body. ‘I thought …’

Sakura, who already had one leg out of the shower, raised an eyebrow at him. ‘What? You asked for shower and then bed. That’s what I’m giving you. Nobody told you to touch me.’

‘You did!’ Naruto blurted out as he watched his girlfriend push the curtain back so she could get out of the shower properly. ‘When I was-’

‘Of course I did, I wanted an orgasm. But you said you just wanted a shower and bed,’ Sakura repeated nonchalantly. ‘We can have all the sex you want in the morning. But right now, finish your shower and then come to bed.’

The twinkle of vengeance well executed damn near sparkled in Sakura’s eyes as she let the curtain fall back. He could see her silhouette wrap itself in a towel through the curtain as she made her way to the bathroom door.

‘I thought you didn’t mind?!’ Naruto called after her. ‘That you weren’t mad.’

‘I’m not,’ she called back. ‘I’m just honouring your wishes. If you’d said you wanted a quickie in the shower before bed that’s what you’d have got. Now, hurry up and don’t get off on your own or no sex tomorrow either.’

The soft padding of her wet feet on the floor and then silence, told Naruto the conversation was over. Sakura had wanted to get some revenge and she had damn well gotten it.

He wanted to be mad, but honestly, he couldn’t muster the energy to be. A prank, no matter the horrible consequences for himself, was a prank.

Besides tomorrow was his birthday … she’d do whatever he wanted tomorrow.

Naruto started his shower again, shower gel already on his hands when he looked down at his flaccid member.

Her revenge couldn’t last past his birthday right?

Noticing he was still numb around his manhood, he suddenly wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Sakura was sat on the edge of the bed, patting at her hair with a towel when he walked into their bedroom. The soft light from the bedside lamps sending interesting shadows across her towelled body.

‘Hiya Naruto,’ she said pleasantly, her eyes running the length of him. ‘That was quick.’

He shrugged and moved over to his side of the bed, Sakura keeping her eyes on him best she could until he disappeared behind her. ‘I’d actually pretty much cleaned myself off before you joined me.’

‘Good,’ she said as she stood away from the bed. She untucked her towel, the soft green running over her pale skin as she pulled it from herself. Every inch of her skin dry, Naruto ate up the vision of his girlfriend walking naked over to the hamper, the towel folded over her arm.

The towel ‘fell’ from her arm, and even the numbing thing she’d done to him wasn’t strong enough to stop the throb that spread throughout his groin when she bent over at the waist.

‘Stop staring at my ass Naruto,’ Sakura said without turning to look at him. ‘We’re going to bed, no amount of leering at me is going to change that.’

Naruto huffed good-naturedly. ‘Like you’re not walking around naked just to tease me.’

Sakura turned to him and rolled her eyes. ‘Please Naruto, I just got done towelling off. Forgive me if I’m just comfortable being naked around you, in our bedroom. Kami, you’re such a man sometimes.’

‘Uh huh,’ Naruto said. His eyes switching to Sakura’s breasts, which bounced nicely as she walked back to the bed.

‘I didn’t mean stare at my boobs instead,’ Sakura admonished, waving her hand at him reproachfully. ‘You’d think you’d never seen them before or something.’

‘They’re so gorgeous though,’ Naruto said, leaning over the bed. ‘I never get tired of staring at them.’

Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved his face away, his puckered lips ignored. She leant over to pick up her hairbrush, brushing out her hair with practiced ease. He really did love watching her do that. It made him feel peaceful.

Naruto stood, turning his back on her, and started to towel himself off.

If Sakura was already brushing out her hair that meant she was serious about going to sleep. Which he should have suspected. Loving as she was … Sakura Haruno was devious and serious about her revenge.

So there was no point trying to sweet talk her into sex. It wouldn’t happen.

He scrubbed at his hair with his towel, ruffling it dry until his hands started to feel warm and Naruto smiled as his palms throbbed lightly.

Wiping the towel down his face, Naruto sighed loudly as he grinned down at Sakura’s back.

Only she wasn’t facing away from him anymore.

Sakura was kneeling on the bed, making her way across the mattress on her hands and knees. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she came close and kneeled up in front of him.

‘Um Sakura-chan?’ Naruto asked, he managed to keep the hope out of voice mostly. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I feel guilty,’ Sakura said in a low voice, looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes that appeared to promise all kinds of things that he would very much like right now. ‘You’ve had such a long few days and I choose now to be mean? That’s not very nice of me is it?’

Naruto felt the numbness, which had already been starting to wear off, fade away as Sakura’s fingers traced around his groin. He groaned his relief as her hand dipped down to wrap around his length.

‘You had your reasons,’ Naruto hissed, his head falling back as Sakura’s hand pumped him gently until he was pointing at her chin. Eking soft groans out of him as her fingers stroked over his mushroom tip. ‘I could have been back earlier.’

‘You’re just being kind,’ she murmured as she looked down at his tip. A slow lick of her top lip making him throb in her hand. ‘At least I’ve been able to take care of myself while you’ve been away. It’s not like you can get off in a tent.’

She ran a finger from his base, along the underside of his shaft and over his tip, a trickle of precum adorning her fingertip as she smiled naughtily up at him. She placed the fingertip to her lips and licked it clean, sucking on her finger with a soft, happy moan.

Kneeling back up to her full height, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so her scent was the only thing he could smell. She planted little kisses behind his ear and nibbled it gently, making him throb as he felt his eyes flicker shut briefly.

‘I’ve missed you so much Naruto,’ she whispered. She ran her tongue in a circle on his neck as she peppered it with quick little kisses. ‘You forgive me for my little bit of fun in the shower right?’

‘Course,’ Naruto whispered back, his hands going down to her breasts, rolling her nipples at the same time. Earning soft gasps against his neck as he felt Sakura smile into his skin. ‘You know I like that mean streak you have.’

‘Mmm,’ Sakura moaned, her nipples getting harder the more he played with them. ‘So forgiving, though I think it’s time you got something for all your understanding baby.’  
It was Naruto’s time to groan as she captured his lips in a slow nibbly kiss, both her hands returning to his straining manhood. Palms running over his tip but not going any further down him. Holding his tip in a soft grasp before running the one hand down his shaft and back up, painfully, deliberately slow.

‘Do you want Sakura-chan to take care of you Naruto?’ she asked against his lips, their foreheads touching before she pulled away to give him another killer look straight in the eyes. ‘I think you deserve it.’

He didn’t trust himself to use his mouth so he just nodded.

Which earned him a sultry smile, her lips finding his chest as she kissed down his still drying skin, her hands still working at his shaft and tip. Everything she did was painfully, effortlessly slow, drawing out every moment of pleasure he felt as her lips worked lower and lower down him.

Her kisses reached his waistline when she started murmuring gently to herself, he wasn’t quite sure what she was saying but as long as she didn’t stop … he couldn’t care less.

‘You’re so hard Naruto,’ Sakura whispered, her hand tracing the underside of his shaft until her fingers were stroking at his balls. ‘Mmm, I really was being mean wasn’t I?’

It felt like his eyes were going to roll back in his skull, the practiced fingers at his balls and shaft was going to make him explode if Sakura kept up her teasing soon. Not that he was complaining, the relief would be fucking orgasmic all on its own.

Apparently not waiting for a response, Sakura placed a soft kiss at the leaking tip of his member. Suckling delicately like she was sipping from a wine glass, she hummed her delight against him. The vibrations of her lips only causing more pleasure to wash over him.

He was gonna burst against her lips he just knew it. The torture she was treating him with was going to be far too much and he’d spend himself before she got him in her mouth.

Proving him wrong, she took the very tip of him in her mouth, full lips pulling over his abused tip and moaning in satisfaction as he came out of her lips with a pop, only to receive a quick kiss before she ran her tongue over it in long, languishing licks.

Slender fingers started to run over his balls as Sakura continued to tease his tips, her eyes fluttering shut as she took his tip in mouth again. The wet feel of her tongue over and under his tip was mind boggling. So much so Naruto had to rear his head back in reflex, eyes clamped shut as he grunted and groaned as she played with him.

‘You’re so big,’ Sakura said against his tip, then took his entire tip in her mouth, the feel of her lips touch his tip shooting pleasure through him. She sucked on him hard enough to make his hips jut forward. ‘So hard.’

‘Uh huh,’ Naruto groaned, his head thrown back, his hands pushing back his hair. His ability to speak removed as she continued to suck hard and slowly on his tip.

‘And so,’ Sakura sucked his tip once per word, letting him fall out of her mouth after each suck. ‘ _So_ gullible.’

‘Huh? No wait!’

But the numbness from before was already spreading through his erection, shrinking it back to being flaccid and Sakura pulling back from him with a mischievous grin which suddenly burst into laughter as she fell on the bed.

‘Sakura-chan!’ Naruto all but pouted. That was so goddamn cruel! One sexy prank was fine but to do the same thing twice? That was just damn uncalled for.

The pinkette just kept giggling at him and waved his complaints away. ‘Your face! Oh Kami, you always fall for the sex kitten thing! I sometimes think you’ll learn but you never do! My sides!’

Naruto growled as he looked down at himself, her saliva glistening on his now reduced cock.

When he looked up though it wasn’t to a laughing Sakura, she was leant up on one hand and grinning sheepishly at him. ‘That was a bit too mean huh Naruto?’

‘Yes,’ Naruto crossed his arms and huffed as he sat down on the bed. ‘How do you know that numbing thing isn’t going to have any lasting side effects?’

The pinkette shrugged, leaning in next to his shoulder, planting a soft kiss on the very edge. ‘It won’t, I wouldn’t do it to you if there was any risk of that. I’m too fond of that part of you to risk damaging it.’

‘Still mean,’ Naruto poked her in the side gently.

She rolled her eyes at him and shuffled in closer. ‘Just having a little fun with you. Though I’d like to have a little more fun with you now …’

Naruto didn’t say anything back. Just gestured down at his still numb crotch with a grumpy look.

‘Guess I’d best do something about that first though …’ Sakura said in a mock-thoughtful tone. A glint of mischief in her eyes. ‘How about this?’

Her hand glowed faint green yet again, illuminating their bodies. She cupped his member and balls, massaging the numbness away and sending shudders of pleasure through his body.

She strained up to catch his lips in a slow, passionate kiss, which Naruto returned happily as she continued to pump him slowly back to hardness.

Once he was hard again, Sakura pulled him down onto the bed, his body lain out over the mattress. Throwing her leg over him as she climbed on top of him, pulling herself against his body, grinding on his lap with her own slightly hitched breaths.

‘Keep your eyes open, okay Naruto?’ she whispered huskily as she kissed him fiercely. ‘I want you to watch me ride you.’

She eased back up so she was sitting on his thighs, playing with his member purposefully. Seemingly satisfied, she lifted herself up and teased her entrance with his tip, the strong grip around his shaft making him grunt with each stroke against her lips.

‘Kami,’ Naruto groaned out, Sakura guiding his tip over her glistening lips, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she sighed in satisfaction. ‘Sakura-chan.’

‘I know,’ Sakura said, holding him still as she lowered herself down. His tip and shaft quickly disappearing inside her as Sakura’s knees came to a rest by his sides, hissing her approval of him fully inside her with closed eyes. ‘Mmm, fuck I missed you.’

Wiggling herself into a more comfortable position on top of him, the pressing down of her ass on his thighs leading to his freshly sensitive tip to rub against her eager pussy, sending ecstasy laden vibrations down to his base.

Her open mouthed smile of purest joy damn near tripled how good it felt and promptly rendered him speechless.

Sakura ran her fingers through his chest hair, trimmed nails lightly scratching at his muscled torso before her palm met his skin and her fingers splayed out. Using his chest as leverage the pinkette began to lift off him and rest back down slowly.

‘Sakura,’ Naruto groaned. He reached out for her waist only for her free hand to push his hand down to the bed gently.

‘No Naruto,’ Sakura said, her breath catching over the last syllable, her lips sliding up and down him languidly as she continued to ride him. ‘Just lay back and enjoy.’

He squeezed her fingers before she released his hand. A little moan trickling past her lips as her eyes closed, her body arched towards him as her head rolled back and she let out a long sigh. Her nipples stabbing into the air each time she lifted up him, the slightest bounce of her breasts intoxicating him.

She came down onto him fully, rolling her hips over him and making his head spin with each purposeful move of her body. His own head lolling back briefly as his eyes rolled to the ceiling of their own doing.

Bringing his head back to watch his girlfriend roll her body over his dick, Naruto felt something primal in him roar. Sakura’s hand had left the bed to run over her body, cupping her breast and running over the swell, flicking her nipple with her palm as it trailed up her chest until her fingers were at her lips.

The twin pink lips open in a silent, continuous moan, her eyes closed serenely as her head tilted to the side and she continued to ride up and down his shaft in slow, deliberate rolls of her hips.

If he had ever wanted to capture a moment forever … this was it. Or maybe the next one.

Sakura’s hand on his chest left it and went straight to her hair, pulling it back and up from her forehead as she used only her hips and legs to start bouncing on him.

Her breasts jiggling more noticeably as she sped up, bouncing up and down on him faster and faster each time she went up. Only stopping to keep him in her as she got to the highest point and then slam back down on his thighs with her taut ass, wiggling it over him in tight circles so he thought he might explode right then and there.

Every time she filled herself with him like that her hands went to her breasts, squeezing them and playing with them as her eyes opened, half-lidden and swimming in lust for him. His name falling from her mouth in broken syllables.

Time became irrelevant, he didn’t know or care how long Sakura had been bouncing on him, only that she keep doing it as long as he could physically stand it.

It was only the sudden hurried rocking of Sakura’s hips that pulled him back from his blissful ignorance. Her whole body jutting forward so she had to throw out her hands to keep herself from flat out collapsing on him, fingers bunching up the covers beneath them as she moaned out one of Naruto’s favourite words.

‘Gonna!’ Sakura gasped at his chest, her hips working on overtime as she chased down her release like a woman possessed. ‘Kamikamikami!’

With each slam of ass down on his thighs, fireworks filled Naruto’s vision. Pressure was building in his shaft, the numbness the only reason he hadn’t cum already. The way Sakura was squeezing at him he was amazed he hadn’t anyway. She was so close, he could feel it. She just needed one last little push.

Her breasts were bouncing right at his eye level. Delectable and enticing, Naruto did the only thing he could think to do to help Sakura finish. He lifted himself to capture her nipple with his lips, and sucked hard on the pert nub.

A ecstatic shudder of a moan slammed out of her, the sheer undulated pleasure running through Sakura put into sound as she came apart over him and collapsed onto him, her lips still pulsing with her release, massaging his still hard self in her fluttering pussy.

She moved up to kiss him feverishly, whining as he slipped out of her but wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. Her lips only coming away from his to pant for air as she caught her breath by stealing his air.

‘I told you to lay back and enjoy,’ she murmured huskily against his mouth.

‘I ignored you,’ Naruto replied as his hands went down to cup her ass, squeezing it hard as Sakura groaned into his mouth.

‘Good.’ She pecked at his chin and lips. ‘Did you?’

He shook his head.

‘The numbing thing. Sorry.’ Sakura pulled away from him, stroking his hair out of his face as she hovered above him. Her cheeks pink from exertion but her smile sweet, her fingers pulling his lower lip down slightly. ‘How do you want me?’

Naruto lifted his hand to rub over her shoulder and cup her face. ‘You know how I want you.’

The pinkette smiled and nodded, kissing him quickly before she straddled his lap again, only this time she was facing away from him. He lifted himself up to rest against her back as she guided him back into her.

Sakura hissed as he filled her, the smile on her face dismissing any worry he had that it was too soon. Her back hit his chest as she kissed his cheek. Her arms went to wrap around his head, strong fingers scratching at his scalp.

‘Love you,’ Naruto said into her neck as he nipped it. ‘Sakura-chan.’

‘Mmm,’ she sighed. ‘Love you Naruto.’

And then she was moving again, starting slow, only able to move in the limited space of his arms. Panting into his cheek as she draped herself back over him, her hips jutting forward and back.

His fingers dragged down her body, over her nipples and down to her stomach before one hand rested on her hip, squeezing it lightly, and the other not stopping until it found her clit.

‘Naruto.’ Sakura kissed his cheek sloppily, her long pink hair flowing down his shoulder and his chest, the long silky hair as soft against his skin as her mound was heated.

Rubbing the bundle of nerves with two fingers, Naruto urged Sakura to move faster on him, the message picked up eagerly as she gave up on anything but rolling and rocking herself back into him.

‘Fuck,’ Sakura moaned into his neck, her head falling back and her whole body ran up him. Her back sliding against his chest, her ass against his abs and her soaking core all over his shaft as she impaled herself on him over and over again.

His grip on her began to slip the more energetic she got, her restraint abandoned much quicker than before as her still tingling pussy was filled over and over with him.

Pressure was already beginning to build around his base and Naruto growled into Sakura’s neck as he let his hand fall from her hip. He grunted into her shoulder, an unintelligible gratitude sent into her skin.

His girlfriend stretching out her acknowledgement and in a single hard thrust back into him, his balance gave and he had to wrap his arm around her to keep her from falling off him.

He felt his back slam back into the mattress and his fingers leave her clit before he could keep teasing her. It didn’t deter Sakura though. Thinking swiftly, Sakura had planted the soles of her feet on the mattress and was arched over Naruto and already sliding back down onto him. Her hands outstretched behind her, an unspoken demand for him to pull her down on him said in the grasping fingers.

Moving under her to the soft pants of approval, Naruto moved to plant his own feet, making him lift Sakura up so her toes were just about reaching the mattress. Her arms stretching up so her hands could brace against the pillow above his head. Her forehead coming to rest by his lips, close enough to kiss so he did as he lowered back down.

He started to thrust up, a shocked gasp followed by a muffled moan was his reward as Sakura’s hand went to her mouth reflexively, her eyes shooting open as a messy grin lit up her heated face.

Their eyes met, half-lidden but aware, as Sakura slowed so they could match their pace. Her thrusts down meeting his powerful thrusts up. Her moans quick and loud falling onto his lips as he pumped up into his Sakura.

Tickling pressure was racing its way up Naruto’s shaft as he continued to fill Sakura, he was so fucking close and keeping his eyes open was getting harder and harder, but damn it all he wanted to watch his goddess cum again as he took her.

‘Na-ruto,’ Sakura forced out, fluttering starting around him. Only encouraging his climbing orgasm. ‘Gon-na.’

The strangled delight coming from her throat sent shockwaves through him. ‘Ye-ah,’ he grunted.

‘In me,’ Sakura begged, her breath wafting over his face. Her panting growing steadily more desperate, intermitting moans breaking up her breath as her body shuddered against him. ‘In me.’

Naruto nodded, words beyond him as he thrust up into her once, twice and then on the third the pressure that had been building, pushed up and up until his tip throbbed into her and he groaned. ‘Sakura!’

He emptied himself into her, the pull of his release even reaching behind his eyes as Sakura’s mouth fell open in one long continuous scream, her orgasms rolling over one another as he rode out his relief into her.

Their legs gave out and they collapsed onto the bed, Naruto’s arms wrapped around Sakura’s middle as they gasped and struggled to regain their breath.

Slipping away to sleep right then and there seemed inevitable until Sakura wiggled against him and he flopped out of her.

‘Kami,’ Sakura breathed out. ‘I can’t even …’

‘Yeah,’ Naruto laughed airily. ‘Same. Sleep?’

Sakura nestled into his side and nodded against his chest. ‘Uh huh.’

Sleep snapped him up in that very moment, only leaving him enough time to be aware Sakura’s muscled leg was wrapped around his before he drifted off.

* * *

‘Mmmmm,’ a decidedly female moan rang through the early morning haze.

Naruto roused slowly, the spectacular sensation of sucking all along his shaft and loud smacking noises after each suck dragging him further into wakefulness. A light tickle around his base and a strong grip just above guiding him even quicker.

‘Ungh,’ Naruto groaned. ‘Wha? Mmm.’

The pulling at his shaft made his eyes flicker open, pink hair drew his eyes down to his crotch. ‘Sakura?’

The head of pink hair rose to reveal Sakura smiling up at him. Her naked body sprawled across the bed, her perfect ass just out of touching distance. She placed a soft kiss against his tip and lingered, still smiling at him. ‘Morning birthday boy. Enjoying your first present?’

Naruto didn’t have time to answer the question before Sakura took more of him in her mouth, her warm tongue rubbing along his tip and down the underside of his shaft. Her eyes afire with mischief as he laughed.

She sucked hard and Naruto’s head fell back.

‘Hell yeah,’ Naruto chuckled as Sakura winked at him, giving his prominent erection a playful squeeze.

‘Good,’ she said. ‘I thought you would.’

‘You’re the best girlfriend ever,’ Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

‘I love you too,’ Sakura said, placing suckling kisses all over his tip. ‘Happy birthday baby.’

And with that, Sakura turned away from him, repositioning her body so he could reach her ass … and set back to work on him. Only pausing briefly to moan and wiggle her ass enticingly when Naruto spanked her playfully.

As she set back to giving him his birthday blowjob, Naruto caught himself praying he got to start every birthday like this.

He could think of nothing else that could make him look forward to his birthday more.


End file.
